


Love the sound when you come undone

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, David has an oopsie daisy, David is horny af, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hot hot sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick's fingers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s04e06 Open Mic, thirsty david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: Patrick is worried when David disappears after Patrick's open mic night performance.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this scene is already entirely overdone round these parts but once I get an idea in my head, it never leaves until I flesh it out (heheh😉). Title from a great song, [Fuck Me Like You Hate Me. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xebo3jUe5ec)

_Oh, you're the best._

The audience breaks out into rousing applause, but Patrick's eyes are focused on David, who surreptitiously swipes at the tears brimming in his eyes. Patrick introduces Bob and his beat poetry, taking a moment to charm their patrons. But when he looks up, David is shuffling toward the back hallway, where he quickly disappears.

Patrick slips back into the hallway and props his guitar up against the wall. He turns the corner and sees a sliver of light under the door in the employee bathroom, and he hears a sob coming from inside.

"David? Can we talk?" Patrick asks quietly and knocks twice.

"No!" David calls out harshly.

"David, please come out," Patrick jiggles the doorknob. The lock on this thing never really worked to begin with. "I'm sorry, David. I should've asked you first."

The handle gives way and Patrick presses his way into the bathroom. David stands hunched over, bracing his forearm against the opposite wall, leaning his head against his arm.

Patrick immediately realizes that David wasn't crying. David's jeans are shoved down to his knees, showing off all of his tight, black boxer briefs below his uncharacteristically bright sweater.

"Oh," is all that squeaks out of Patrick's mouth.

David whips his head around, eyes widening.

"Fuck!" He hisses as he frantically tries to hike his pants back up. "Go away!"

Patrick steps forward with intention and shuts the door behind him.

"David," Patrick breathes, turning him around and crowding him up against the wall. "Tell me why you're back here."

"You can clearly see why," David's face flushes pink beneath his olive skin.

"I wanna hear you say it."

David whimpers as Patrick closes the gap between their hips. "Y--your _fingers_. And your voice. And your mouth. Your jeans. God, you just - you learned that song for me."

"These fingers?" Patrick grips David's cock through his boxers, as David's jeans had never made it up past his thighs. He thumbs at the wet spot that's soaked through.

David moans in agreement and his eyelids flutter.

"My fingers got you so turned on that you had to get yourself off in the middle of our open mic night?" Patrick rubs those fingers up and down David's cock, and holds his hand still as David ruts in and out.

"Maybe," David whimpers.

"Tell me why." Patrick whispers in his ear, peppering kisses down his jawline while continuing to stroke David's cock.

"They'd feel so good inside me," David blurts out breathlessly. "Opening me up for your cock, if I even make it that far. Stretch me out while you hold me down.”

"Fuck," Patrick growls, tightening his grip and increasing his speed on David's cock. "Bet you'd let me bend you over right here in this bathroom, wouldn't you? I bet you're so hungry for it that--"

Patrick sucks in a sharp breath as David bites into his shoulder to muffle the cries as he comes. He strokes David's cock as he pulses again and again into his boxers, the wet spot quickly spreading.

David groans and leans into Patrick even more. "Fucking hell, Patrick."

Patrick is momentarily stunned but pleased, breathing hard as David rights himself and starts working at Patrick's belt with some talented, nimble fingers of his own.

He kisses David but pulls away. "Come home with me tonight? I gotta go. Sounds like Bob is done with his beat poetry."

David crinkles his nose. "That's officially the least sexy way I've ever been picked up."

Patrick smirks and winks at him, then walks out and slings the guitar back over his shoulder. He'll need it to cover his entirely-too-tight jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming Ray is very soundly asleep, thank you very much

Patrick can feel David's tongue exploring the calluses from his guitar, the dull fingernails, the bump of each knuckle, all while expertly removing Patrick's jeans.

If we're being honest, Patrick's been hard ever since he left David in the bathroom. Seeing David sheepishly slip back behind the register counter a few minutes later and give him a knowing smirk made him lose his train of thought in the middle of introducing Twyla. Needless to say, the guitar didn't leave its spot slung across Patrick's chest.

So when they finally arrived home, Patrick wasted no time in removing David's sweater and jeans, and shoving three fingers into David's mouth. Patrick groans in relief as David tugs his jeans down, finally free of the zipper he's been straining against all evening.

“Oh, you like these?” Patrick teases as he shoves his fingers farther.

David nods and whimpers a garbled “Mmhmm.”

“Mmm, and what did you say you liked about them?” Patrick guides David down on the bed.

“Feel so good inside me,” David whimpers when Patrick removes his fingers to tug David's underwear off. David had done his best to clean them up, but Patrick still preens at the evidence of their bathroom tryst.

There's definitely a wet spot already soaking through his own boxers, so Patrick hurriedly shucks them before he climbs up to straddle David. He drags his soaked fingers over David's hole in teasing circles while David practically devours his mouth.

“They were already inside you, sweetie,” Patrick teases, nipping at David's bottom lip.

“Asshole,” David groans, and Patrick isn't sure if it's a command or an insult.

“ _Oh_ , you mean like this?” Patrick gives David his best faux-innocent face as he pops one finger in just up to the first knuckle, reaching for his lube with the other hand.

David moans in response, arching his back off the bed and forcing himself downward on Patrick's finger.

“Greedy,” Patrick mutters with a smirk, and has to withdraw to lube up his fingers. David whines at the loss, squirming on the bed.

Patrick looks up after his fingers are slicked and dripping. David's dark eyes gaze at him hungrily, skin flushed, a light sheen of sweat glistening across his forehead.

“Please,” David begs in a throaty whisper, bending at the knees to present himself to Patrick.

Despite putting in his best effort to remain composed all night, the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend begging for him sends a jolt through Patrick, crumbling whatever restraint had been holding him together. His cock twitches, goosebumps prickle his skin, and a wanton growl leaves his mouth as Patrick lunges forward.

Desire thrums through his veins as David emits a strangled moan, feeling Patrick's slick finger enter him. Patrick seals David's mouth in a kiss, and is met by David's tongue forcing into his mouth. A curl of Patrick's finger sends a low moan out of David's throat into his.

“You're so beautiful like this,” Patrick breathes, lips barely separated from David's. “All spread out and open and begging for it.”

David's only response is a high-pitched whimper as he clenches around Patrick's finger. Patrick moans at the feeling of the rippling muscles around him, rutting into David's thigh. Even the parts of David he can't see are _exquisite_.

“Two,” David croaks out between moans.

Patrick happily obliges, gently adding a second, feeling David's muscles relaxing around the intrusion. He thrusts against David's thigh in unison with the thrust of his fingers. Patrick loses himself in the scent of David's surprisingly woodsy cologne, still lingering underneath the sweat.

“Can you do one more for me, honey?” Patrick asks, out of breath.

“Fuck, please,” David whimpers.

The noise of pure pleasure David lets out electrifies the air between them as Patrick pushes a third finger inside.

“Oh _yes_ , David. Fuck,” Patrick moans breathlessly, feeling David open up further. “Taking everything I give you. So good for me.”

Patrick is grinding up helplessly on David's hip as he thrusts his fingers in and out. He can feel the sweat beading up on his forehead and dripping off to the side. When David shifts slightly below him, Patrick looks up to see David reaching for the condoms in his nightstand.

“Need you inside me,” David blurts out. By the time Patrick gathers the self-restraint to still himself, David already has the condom unwrapped and rolls it down Patrick's cock. Patrick's whole body shudders just from feeling David's hands on him, slicking him up.

David's darkened eyes look up at him lustfully as Patrick takes in a deep breath during this odd moment of calm – a retreat from the frenzied rush to get each other naked and get his fingers inside David.

“Ready for me?” Patrick asks.

“Fuck me,” David growls, sinking his teeth into Patrick's bottom lip.

Patrick presses in with a grunt, sucking in a breath as David takes him in perfectly. David's jaw drops and his brow creases as Patrick slowly pushes forward until their hips meet. Patrick moans into David's neck, feeling David's ass clenching around him and long, thick limbs enveloping his entire body.

“God, I wanted to bend you over that goddamn sink and fuck you right there,” Patrick groans as he begins to thrust slowly. “You got me so hard, David. Didn't think I'd make it through the open mic.”

High-pitched whines leave David's mouth with every exhale as Patrick increases in speed, sweaty skin smacking together with every thrust. David's hands grip into the meat of his shoulders, those perfectly manicured nails digging stinging marks into his skin. David devours his mouth, kissing him messily, breathing whines down Patrick's throat.

“Touch yourself,” Patrick commands breathlessly, feeling himself quickly approaching the edge.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” David whispers as he strokes himself. “You gonna give it to me?”

Patrick comes with a strangled cry of “Fuck!” as David clenches around him. (God, does he do kegels or something?) He thrusts three times as he empties himself into David, who's chanting his name as he strokes himself. On Patrick's final thrust, David moans as he comes between them, dripping all over his fist.

It takes all of Patrick's remaining energy to pull out and dispose of the condom before collapsing half on top of David. They're both flushed, sweaty, sticky, and spent, but satisfied.

Warmth and calm settles in, a stark contrast from the frantic scene that just unfolded. David's breathing is soft now against his ear as Patrick strokes a hand through David's hair. Patrick presses kisses along David's jawline and down to his collarbone. He swirls a finger through David's come, tangling it with the dark curls peppering his chest.

“You're disgusting,” David mutters, crinkling his nose.

“You're perfect,” Patrick mumbles into David's neck, threading a leg between David's.

“Patrick?”

“Hmm?”

“When's next month's open mic night?”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally have a thing for confident Patrick and I'm not ashamed.


End file.
